Harry Potter and the Hall of Mirrors
by texasranger10
Summary: It's been 14 years since the final battle. where is everyone and what did they do with there life.


A/N: Yes this is a total revamp of the story as it was i didn't like the way that one was going. If you didn't see it then thats ok it may come back later under a different name. JKR owns all the characters in this story except for the childern. This is my take on how things might go depending on the choices of the main characters.

Summary: It's been 14 years what has happened to our favorite people. Well lets say that all have gotten what they ask for, or have they. Thats what we will find out by the end of this adventure, or will we. Only way to find out is to read it. let me know what you think please. Hate it like it Don't care either way, let me know and together we can make it a very good story. All suggestions taken and maybe get in the story. You will get all credit for any suggestions i use.

**Harry Potter And the Hall of Mirrors**

**By Texasranger10**

**Chapter One Where did he go**

On this nice cool morning a young man looked out the window of his bedroom. He was thinking back over his life remembering the good times and bad. He seem to have alot of bad times but they got better when his kids came along. That was just under 11 years ago. After the war he had decided to get his mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That didn't take him very long as he was always top of his class in the subject and with nothing else to do he completed it in under two years. He then decided to go for another mastery in a different subject. It continued like this for many years until he had masterys in a number of subjects always studying and practiceing just to keep himself busy. Then 3 years after he started this he was approached about a problem the ministery was having with the orphans. One of the orpanages had been destroyed in an attack from some left over death eaters and they had placed all of them ( orphans that is) but 3 and wondered if he would look after them until they could find homes for them.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he took them in they were all three just infants not even a year old yet. you can probably guess what happened, three months after they were left with him they came back because they had finally found homes for them and he said no. I want to keep them with me. I will adopt them myself. He did just that he had found that they filled a whole in his heart that had never (well almost never) been filled before. He had grown to love them very much. So his family was started with that. He called for a very good friend of his to come and help him take care of his girls. He had also asked his friend to call some friends of his to help take care of his house for him. So over the 11 intervening years he had adopted more kids as they came along. He couldn't see letting them grow up with out at least one parent and he loved them all.

Now most would ask how many kids does this man have now. Well you would probably guess wrong as most did. He had adopted over 20 kids. They range in age from 11 to 6 months at this point. Yes he has continued to adopt any and all that needed a good home.and they were all well loved and taken good care of with the help of his house elves. He spent many hours a day with them teaching them about all things in the world. That included all things muggle and all things wizard that they could handle at there present age. The 8 through 11 year olds could do the first 2 yrs of wizard schooling, yes even brew poitions. They got thier first wand at age 8 and learned how to use it and use it well. Most of them loved to learn, but all of them dearly loved the play time because thats when they got to play with thier dad in the air. Yes they all had thier own brooms and could fly with the best of them. He wanted to make sure when they went to wizard school they were well prepaired for the experience.

Thats what he was thinking about this morning. He had 5 of his kids starting school this year. He had also been asked to become a teacher at said school. Today was also his birthday so he knew his childern were planing something they always did. It was always a big surprise what they came up with. What they didn't know was he had thier letters for school to give them today. He also had to ask them if they wanted him to teach at school. This would affect how much time he had to teach the rest of them before they started school so they all had a say in what he did. He also had to take into account that he would see all the people he hadn't talked to in all this time since he left school. You ask what happened well lets just say that he would rather forget that time of his life, but life didn't let you do that. It always found a way to bite you in the arse and tell you to deal with it and get on with your life. So he was just waiting on his oldest to come get him up, even if he had been up for 3 hours already for his birthday. Speak of the little devil he could hear her coming up the stairs now.

"Daddy are you awake you know what time it is." Lily Marie ask her dad.

Yes my little Draogon Lily I am up and I need to talk to all of you this morning. Something has come up that will affect all of you and we need to talk about it. Harry said to his oldest.

DADDY what have I said about that name. Lily asked her dad

You are my daughter I will call you what I want and nobody else does do they. harry smirked. He had gotten good at that smirk.

No they don't because they know that that is your name for me but that was your mums name. It's not right for you to give it to me. she already knew all this. They had this conversation every year at this time.

Actually it is young lady. It is our way of remembering her and keeping her in our hearts. You know this I have said it before. Would you like for me to call you Marie instead. He knew she hated that name. He couldn't figure out why though. It had been the name she was born with.

NOOOOOOO! I hate that name. Why did you pick that for my middle name anyway. She didn't know it was her brith name yet.

So I could get away with calling you my little Dragon Lilly.

OHHH you sneaky Slytheren you. Anyway Happy Birhday Daddy." as she hugs her daddy. They all knew that he was almost put in Slytheren. They walk out of his bedroom and head down stairs for a conversation that will change all thier lives.

SCENE BREAK

Minerva do you think it is a good idead to have him back here as an instructor.

Yes Sevirous it is. He will be teaching the students how to fly that is all. It will not take away alot of his time so he can still raise the rest of his kids.

I still can't believe he was allowed to adopted all those kids and not be married. I wonder who he bribed and how much to get them.

You know that nothing of the sort happend Sevirous. He was able to because he had the money and the time to devote to raising them.

So what are you gonna do when your other teachers raise hell about him being back. you know they will and you know who I am talking about.

If they have a problem then they know where the door is if they can't get along. I know Harry well enough that he will not start anything but he will respond. What i have never being able to figure out is how Mr Weasly wound up married to Miss Granger that never should have happened. I know for a fact that Harry was smitten with Miss Granger rather badly and was working on getting together at the time. He was supposed to be the new Defense Teacher as you know. Then out of the blue he came to me and said that something had come up and he had to go and wouldn't be able to teach the next year. Then it came out that Miss Granger was engaed to Mr Weasly. It was very troubling time and not knowing what was going on made it worse.

So all he will do is be the Flying instructor and take care of Quiditch.

Yes sevirous thats all. He will need time to raise his kids and I will do everything I can so he can do just that. Also I suggest you not treat his kids any different than you do any others. I have been informed that he has masteries in a number of different subjects. He could teach any subject we have here and some we don't.

How has he had time to do that and raise all those kids.

I don't know but he did it. You should have seen his owl and newt scores. I didn't see them until recently, the real one's anyway.

What do you mean

Apparently Albus had him taking subjects on the sly and was helping him in subjects he was failing. He had some way to keep it from all of us even Harry's friends. He set records for owls and Newts that will be in the History of Hogwarts Book starting this year with the explanation of why they never showed up before. Harry beat Miss Granger in every subject she tried to take while here. She is gonna hit the roof when she finds out. She never forgave him for leaving like he did. He never has reponded to any letters from any of us until this year and I don't think he would have if it hadn't been for his kids getting thier letters.

What caused him to leave like that did you ever find out.

I have an idea of why but i want to hear it from him if he will tell me first before I say anything. Well this is all mote until he writes us back that he will take the job. I think he will but he will talk with his kids about it first. He teaches them all about magic from 8 years on and all of them can already fly as well as him or better. He even taught them all about muggle subjects. I have a feeling that they will be bored with what we can teach them and yes he taught them potions to. So you may have a time on your hands over the next 11 yrs with so many Potters in the castle. So I would watch what you do if he is here teaching.

Potter doesn't scare me he never has. I can handle anything he wants to try but I will treat them the same way I have treated all my students. Anything else Minerva I have some potions brewing that I have to get back to.

"No thats all at this time." he truned and left the headmisstresses office. I hope he backs down some if not I will have a funeral to go to because Harry will kill him if he misstreats his kids. That I can handle what I am worried about most is Mr Weasly and Mrs Weasly and how they treat him. I will leave the announcement of who it is untill that night. that way I have a chance of it not blowing up into a fight. Something is going on thier that I can't seem to figure out but if it is what I think it is Mr Weasly will just have to get over it.

Jane Granger was headed to a Birthday party today for a young man that she had known for many years. He was like a son to her. He had always been nice and a gentleman. What he was doing for those kids went beyond anything she had seen in her life time and they loved him back just as much as he loved them. She was a big part of thier life now and had been for these past 11 years. He had come by one day and asked her if she and her husband would be grandparents for his kids since they didn't have anybody else. They jumped at the chance to help him take care of the kids and over time they had come to love him and the kids very much. David and Jane Granger had been to every birthday party and christmas since then. Jane thought back to the day that they had adopted Harry, yes they adopted him they had only seen him this happy when he would adopt another child or one would take his/her first step or said thier first word. It always seem to be DA or Daddy. The look of love and pride on his face was priceless and they had plenty of proof to in the form of pictures taken by one of the house elves. Yep Harry had a house elf that the only job he had to do was take pictures of the family and David and Jane got copies of them all.

Now you may ask what did hermione have to say about all this. She didn't know because she had for some reason distanced herself from her family and they couldn't and hadn't talked with her in almost 12 yrs. They still tried sending letters every so often but for the past 11 years hadn't gotten any response back. So harry had filled a whole in thier life and gave them what they didn't have from thier own daughter GRANDKIDS to play with raise and spoil. Yes Harry let them spoil them. Hell he spoiled them himself most of the time. What Jane Granger missed the most on mornings like this was David Granger. He had passed away just over 2 years ago from a heart attack. They were lucky though that the kids weren't around when it happened. They took it pretty hard as it was they didn't need to see it happen. Harry had tried every thing he knew to try and save him but by the time he got thier it was to late. If it hadn't been for the kids Jane was sure Harry would have been in a major depresson for a long time but his kids kept him from that with help from Jane. Those kids were the best thing for Harry in his life.

The only major mystery in thier life right now was how could Ronald Weasly be married to her Daugther. She knew somethings about what and why Harry had left them all behind that day. Harry had worked on getting Her daugther to fall in love with him. It started as a secret admirer then on the morning she expected to get an owl of her egagement to Harry she got a surprise. She got a Owl from her announcing her engagement to Mr Weasly. How that happened nobody seems to know except maybe Harry but he wasn't talking about it. He never had not even to her.

_flashback_

_Mrs Granger I need some help with something. I want to woo, I can't believe I am asking you this, your daughter and I need some advice on how to do it. I love her very much and want her to know it but not who it is until after this war is over. It is coming this year. It will end when we can take out Tom Riddle. Everything is ready for that we just have to find him. We are close but he seems to slip through every time we get close. Anyway back to why I am here can you help me please._

_Oh yes harry I can and will help you all you want. Hermione always speaks highly of you in her letters to us so I think she already loves you to a certain extent and this may just be the push you need to get her to marry you. That is what you want right_

_Yes ma'am thats it exactly._

_Ok first things first no more ma'am or Mrs Granger. It is either Jane or Mum your choice. Of course I would rather you called me mum. I am not trying to take your mum's place but I have come to know you pretty well from the letters and would take it as a compliment if you would call me mum. If this works you will call me that anyway._

_Yes Mum I can do that. thank you for everything you have done and will do." with that he gave her a hug any mum would be proud of._

_end flash back_

To this day even before the adoption which only made it offical harry was her son and always would be. It is because of that adoption that very few of Harry's kids looked exactly like him. He had explained that one year. With the adoption potion it changed the children, they took on the family looks, even Harry looked different, not much but some becaiuse of the one they took when he was adopted.

Now it was time to leave for Harry's place for his birthday today and to spoil her son some more with the help of a lot of kids. With that she stepped into the direct floo to Harry's place.

By the time Jane got to Harry's they had already finished breakfast that the kids had made and oh did the house elves hate that, but hey went along with it because it was the one day the kids got to cook for thier Dad. They had already had that talk with him about his teaching position and agreed that he should do it. They would live in hogsmead and go to class from thier each day. They would not live in the castel at all. If the headmistress didn't like that then they would either go to a different school or be home schooled just like they had been for years already. The kids knew thier dad was famous and they were prefectly willing to use some of that so they could spend most of thier time with thier dad. They knew thier would be times that he had to patrol the hallways of the castel late at night, he had told them all of this he held nothing back. He had promised to never have secrets with them ever, ecept for one thing he never brought up. Why wasn't he married, they all figured he had been but she had died, but had never asked until today. So just as Jane Granger stepped out of the floo she heard the question she had wondered about for all these years.

"Daddy why did you never get married or did she die. You never talk about it so we don't know and we would like to please." Lily asked this but it was the one question they all wanted the answer too. They all gave him puppy dog eyes, even the boys were getting good at this.

Ok mum have a seat in the great room and I will tell the story, a short version but the whole story." Harry had seen his mum come through the floo. They all got up and proceeded to the great room. It was actually the living room but over the years it had been expanded so much it was now a great big room with couches and chairs arranged all around a central fireplace.

"ok you all know the story about how your Grandma and Grandpa Granger adopted me years ago." they all nodded. "Well it started because i had asked your grandma to help me woo a young lady Her daugther. Well all went to plan until the morning I was going to reveal my self has her secret admirer. That very morning I sent a letter saying I would reveal myself and ask for her hand. I was under my invisibility cloak at the time. She thought it was a joke that her secret admirer had already asked her that very morning to marry her and not in a letter. So she thought somebody was playing a joke on her and her secret admirer. I then left with out saying a word or taking off the cloak. I walked back in and talked to the headmisstress turned down the job I had been offered and left. I found out later who it was that had jumped into my plans and got to her first and played off my letters as his own. That person you know Mum, but i want that kept as is in the past please.

Yes mum he did know everything I had gotten her and every letter I sent. So he was in the perfect place to take my place and he took it and stole the only woman I ever loved or would marry. Thats the whole story and yes you kids will figure it out or find it out with in a year from now, but please do me one favor." they nodded again " never say anything to anybody about this let it go it is in the past and it is over with. I don't love her the same way I did back then and I never could again. She has made her choices and she has to live with them just like I do.

Dad you knew he lied you had proof right. Lily stated.

Didn't matter it was the look in her eyes that told me she loved him and I didn't have a chance with that. So I left and walked out on that life never intending to go back. Now I have to go back so you kids can get your education. I knew this day was coming and I will deal with them as I need to but that is it.

So can we see the ring you were gonna give her. Lily asked. She had to be the most curious about everything she wanted to know.

Only when you my Dragon Lily get married will you see that ring, I will give it to you then and not before so don't try those puppy dog eyes or pout face you are famous for. Yes even the shop owners know that face they tell me all the time that they can't resist it.

Cry's of BUSTED rang out from all the kids, the ones that could talk anyway. Jane grabbed her into a hug, "Don't worry you can still give me puppy dog and pout faces all you want and it will always work." Lily smiled and hugged her back she had been embaraced by that but took it in stride like she always did. Harry never said anything about how Jane spoiled the kids. he knew she loved them and would do anything for them.

Now I have to ask if your grandma will watch you all while I take these 5 for thier school supplies today. It is before the rest start going and Diagon Ally will not be crowded." They all erupted into cheers they loved it when grandma watched them they always had fun and could get away with anything. Well almost anything.

I take that as a yes. harry knew the answer before he aked it but always did. He loved to hear thier reaction.

You know son you never have to ask, all you have to do is say you have somewhere to go and I will be here in a flash. I love watching the kids for you.

Ok then I have a surprise for you and the kids then." He knew he had her this time. "How would you like to move in with us and watch them and teach them on the days I have to work. You could take care of thier muggle studies and I can take care of the magic studies. They all waited with baited breath for the answer they hoped for. They had ask her to move in after grandpa had died and she always refused.

Ok this time you have a good reason for me to move in because you will be gone at least 2 maybe 3 days a week so it will save time for all of us." the eruption this time could be heard all the way back to england if not for all the wards on the property. Yep nobody knew exactly where Harry's home was except those that lived thier. It was actually very close to Hogwarts and nobody every knew. He could and probably would still live here if he wanted to reveal where it was but that was a secret he wanted to keep from everyone not a Potter or Granger, and that didn't include the one Granger that married a Weasly.

Of course back to todays trip though. Harry already knew anybody he didn't want to meet would not be in the ally today. He had kept tabs on them every since he left them that day. They had not seen him and when the kids came he made doubly sure not to run into them anywhere he went. They knew he was avoiding him and tried to do the same since he never had replied to any of thier letters. He didn't want any reminders of his past but now as we see fate has said it before, forget about me and I will bite you right in the arse. She had bit hard this time because Hermione had taken over the Transfiguration job right out of school and Ron had taken the Defense job 2 years later when his quidditch career had plumetted when he got caught cheating and betting on his own team. He was never to be on a broom ever again or allowed to go to or perticapate in any game even at school. Yes they had been very hard on him but what he didn't know was it was Harry who had chosen his punishment for his crimes. That's how close of a tab he kept on his old friends and showed how much he cared about them. Most would ask how could Harry chose Ron's punishment he would have to be on the wizagmont for that. Well he was he had the Potter and Black seats, most knew that but what they didn't know was that he controlled 1/3 of the seats through family lines that he was ralated to if even distantly because of the war. He had placed people in those seats as proxeys very carefully so that any association with him was only known by them any contact was thier at meetings only. As such nobody but Harry and his proxeys knew he owned those seats.

So once thier grandma came back from her old house and finished moving in it was to late that day to go to the ally but they still had fun and most everything they needed could be found on the Potter estate anyway so all they needed was thier books so Harry had one of the house elves go get them. They enjoyed thier last month in the house before moving closer to Hogwarts to another of Harry's places. Nobody but the Goblin's knew all of Harry's places or businesses. He still had his shares in WWW. They had tried to buy him out years ago but he refused. They couldn't understand why he did that. He had always said that he didn't want a share of the business, But what they didn't know was he had been investing in WWW from different sources for years and with all the different family names he had no one ever figured out that he owned over 80 of the ally and had a very big controlling interest in the company and would only take over if he saw a need to. He let the twins do as they would as long as it didn't hurt the company and so far they were fine. What surprised him was that they could fined out at anytime that he had this control but had never done a deep search of the companys they allowed to invest in the company. If they had they would have a heart attack to find that they owned very little of the company now. You would ask why he would do this to them since he never wanted to be a partner in the first place. Well it was them that let slip to Ron Harry's plans for Hermione that allowed him to step in and steal her away from him. Most would say but Harry is not vindictive. The hat did want to put him into Slytherin didn't it. They say payback is a bitch isn't it. He had never told them why he never did ask Hermione to marry him other than to say Ron beat him to it and she said yes. They also never realized that it was themselves that allowed that to happen.

So the olny ones who knew the whole truth as such was Jane Granger and the Weasly twins. that brings us to everyone else and where they are at know 14 years later. Arthur was still the minister of magic. Lucis was dead as all the death eaters were. Draco was married to Ginny and lived in Malfoy Manor, They had 3 kids. One starting this year. Nevell was married to Luna and they owned and ran the Quibbler and the apothacary in diagon ally. The Patil twins had gone in with Lavendar and bought out Madam Malkins Robes. Olivander was still open and looked to be open for many years to come. He had surprised everyone that he was married and had a son who was know working with him making wands for all wizards. Relations with all magic species were at an all time high with a concil that had been formed to debat and work out all probelms. Yes they all had equal rights, even Dragons. Thats where Charlie Weasly came in he was the Dragons representative that went to all meetings. It was his love of dragons that had got him his appointment to the position. The Dragons knew of his love for them and knew he would take good care of them.

So that brings us up to date on all the major players in this story. All the rest live uneventful lives married and raising childern in a dark wizard free world. So most would say what can go wrong. Should I remind you Fate never lets us alone that she will always remind us not to forget about her. Well I won't so lets continue this story to find out what is in store for our favorite people.

Harry made a trip to the Castel a week before start of term to discuss his new job with the head misstress and start getting things ready for the new school year. He took the five kids with him that first day that would be starting this school year so they could get thier first look at where they would spend most of the next seven years. They got to meet all thier teachers, but the one they liked the most was still thier and that was hagrid, who still had his big board hound who still liked to be petted. He was watching them while Harry talked with Minerva about his new job. Hagrid let them fly down at the Quidditch pitch and was enjoying baby sitting the kids, but don't let the kids hear the word baby sitting, they hated that word.

Harry how have you been. Minerva asked him

Ok I guess, the kids keep me busy.

I bet they do. So what did you need to talk to me about today.

Well I have had some ideas for years about this perticular job and some of the rules that come with it. Most pretain to the kids and what can be done to make them better fliers.

What might that be." She would be surprised by what he had to say. The most frightening thing is she agreed with him but could never get it passed so she never tried to change things.

Well lets get rid of the first year broom rule. I know not all kids can't afford brooms. I have a solution for that to. I will bring brooms for them to use and purchase if they choose to. Now the most drastic change is to the Quidditch teams. No thrid year and below can be on one of the house teams. Wait let me finish. The ones on teams now would be able to continue, but the rest would not be able to make a team until they pass a flying lesson class that they take for 3 years. The ones on a team already would still have to take the class to continue playing. Look at all the times a 2nd or 3rd year was hurt because they didn't have proper instruction. Even the rest still get hurt but with more and proper instruction we can lessen that to a small degree. The main reason I would like to do this is I have seen what proper instruction can do to a flyer. I have taught all my kids that brooms are not toys and how to handle them. They can out fly most students now, I know because they keep up with me. so I know what I am saying. If you doubt me look out your window and see for your self.

That is just what she did. she was amazed at the flying ability they showed, bloody hell they could give most a heart attack if they were thier kids. They were amazing and this is what Harry wanted to do for all kids. Now she had a good reason to change the rules and she had the proof they needed to show that. She would make the announcement at the Begining Feast. It would make some mad and a bunch happy with the changes.

Ok you have your changes I will make the announcement at start of term. Now I have some questions for you. Now don't get mad or upset I have to ask this because I have to make sure all my teachers can get along. What is going on between you Ron and Hermione.

That is between me and them. I will say this it is in the past and as long as they keep it thier i will do the same." Harry said

Did you have anything to do with Ron's punishment for his betting and cheating in Quidditch.

Yes again that is between me and him. I have my reasons for it. Again i will keep it in the past as long as they do.I wil treat them as though I just met them, no better no wrose. You know as well as I though that Ron will say or do something that will cause me to respond and you can be sure I will respond no matter where I am at. I will say this though I will try and keep it away from the students, but I don't think he will allow for that. So you might want to warn him I will defend me and mine. Bloody hell even Snape knows better than to treat my kids badly while I am here.

Alright I will talk to him but be wary of Sevirous, he may still hold a grudge against you.

As long as it is kept between me and him I have no problems with it. If he envolves my kids in it I will respond in kind. The same goes for Ron. If there is nothing else I have to be going I need to get settled in our new house we have in Hogsmead. I still need to do some things to get ready for the school year.

Your welcome and have a good day." with that he left collected the kids said good bye to hagrid and went home. Once he got home he sent a letter to the broom company that he had a major share in and asked for enough brooms to handle a 30 student class. He explained why he needed them and they were sent the next day. They sent an assortment of brooms so the students could try out different ones till they found one they liked. Harry didn't even have to pay for them. The broom company would use this as advertising and be able to write it off as expenses.

Ron why are you so worried about the flying instructor job. You can't even touch a broom. Who ever it is will be fine. Hermione said to her husband.

Hermione our oldest starts this year. I want to make sure the instructor knows what they are doing is all. If I don't trust them they will not teach my children. Ron retorted. He still had his anger and jealousy. He never had dealt with it very well even now.

All right I can understand that but quit worrying about it until we know who it is. Minerva told me that the person is a very good flier and can teach just about anything so there shouldn't be any problems." Ron stormed off after this was said. Hermione knew that he would have a problem with any instructor that tried to teach them flying because he couldn't do it himself. What Hermione was thinking about is the same thing she thought about every year at various times. Her birthday and Christmas mostly, was why had her mum and dad had not responded to any letters she had sent to them. It had been years since she had seen them and since the last letter she had sent asking if she could come visit never got a response she had just tried to write to them hoping they would forgive her for what ever she had done to make them be this way. It always took days to get back to a happy mood for her when she started thinking about it. It always seemed she did just in time for school to start. She loved teaching and being head of Gryffindor was especially fun for her. Thinking about school again caused her to think about her favorite book again. She always checked it before start of term to keep up with any updates in it. So she picked it up and started reading. Some time later all you could hear was Hermione scream.

NO BLOODY WAY. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. HE DID NOT GET THOSE SCORES. I STILL HAVE MY COPIES OF HIS OWLS AND NEWTS. SOMEBODY IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS. As she read the page again.

The truth has finally come out about how Mr. Potter did on his OWLS and NEWTS. It has also come to our attention that Mr. Potter has also taken the Masteries in several subjects over the past 14 years. You ask how could he do this and it not show up in this book. Well we were told of some of the reasons but not how it was done. Mr. Potter took the normal OWLS and NEWTS for show while at the same time taking OWLS and NEWTS for real later in the summer to hide what he was capable of from YOU-KNOW-WHO and his supporters. We the publishers of Hogwarts a History ask for your forgiveness in this as we didn't know it was happening and will keep the information as it has been but will show this as a correction so you have both sets of information. Now for Mr. Potters actual scores.

OWL Results for Harry James Potter

Practical Theory Final

**Ancient Runes**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Arithmancy**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Astronomy**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Charms**

**O +**

**O**

**O +**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**Divination**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**Herbology**

**O**

**O +**

**O +**

**History of Magic**

**O**

**N/A**

**O**

**Muggle Studies**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Potions**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**Transfigurations**

**O +**

**O +**

**O +**

Exceeded all possible scores on test

Was given 1 newt as well as the normal 2 owls to be added to his NEWTS when he takes them. This hasn't happened since Albus Dumbledore took his Owls.

**22 OWLS**

**2 NEWTS**

You are 1st in your year. Your scores are the best seen since Albus Dumbledore.

NEWT Results for Harry James Potter

Practical

Theory

Final

**Ancient Runes**

**O +**

**O**

**O**

**Arithmancy**

**O +**

**O**

**O**

**Astronomy**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Charms**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**Divination**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**Herbology**

**O**

**O +**

**O +**

**History of Magic**

**O**

**N/A**

**O**

**Muggle Studies**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Potions**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**Transfigurations**

**O ++**

**O ++**

**O ++**

Exceeded all possible score on test

was given 2 additional NEWTS. This has never happened before.

**30 NEWTS**

**2 NEWTS from OWL results**

**32 NEWTS total**

You are 1st in your year. Your scores are the best ever seen since the school opened.

We here at the publishers have just found out why Mr. Potters scores are so high. His instructors were none other the Mr. and Mrs. Flamel. It is no wonder he did so well on in his studies. It was thought that the Flamels had died a few years before in Mr. Potter's 2nd year, but as you can see that does not appear to be what happened. It was also revealed that they apprenticed him in his Masteries that he has.

It is sad to say though that the Flamels did die about 3 years ago after Mr. Potter finished all his Masteries he was looking to get. Let us hope that Mr. Potter will pass along his Knowledge and Learning to future Generations of Witches and Wizards. We give our heart-felt congratulations to Mr. Potter on all his achievements.

Hermione couldn't believe it; he got to be tutored by the Flamels. Why didn't he tell us we could have helped him? This brought her back to wondering why he left before the end of their 7th year. Yes the NEWTS were done but why did he leave and why didn't he come to the wedding Ron wanted him to be his best man. What could have been so important that he couldn't come back from where ever he was? She wondered if she would ever see him again. She wanted to yell at him for leaving them like he did without so much as a goodbye. Well he has a family now anyway with the children he adopted, maybe I will see him here at school or at the platform for the train. We will just have to see. She needed to go see Minerva about this though, because these scores are going to cause an uproar at school. Everybody is always trying to out do mine, at least the Ravenclaws are now they have a higher goal to achieve. The only person to get more than her until now was Albus Dumbledore and that was because he took the Divination OWL and NEWT. Well Ron will be at the school getting ready for his classes. I need to do the same so I can see Minerva as soon as I get thier.

So the last week before school went by with everyone getting ready for another year to include teachers and students. So on the 1st of Sept. it found Ron and Hermione waiting on the platform for Harry to show up. They were hoping he would bring his kids to school here, it also gave them a chance to talk to Harry after all this time. They wanted to know why he did what he did.

Hermione kept thinking he better have a very good reason for staying away from them. She couldn't think of anything that was that important that would keep him away from them for that long. On the other hand Ron was hoping and praying that Harry didn't show and he had a very good reason for this. He didn't want the truth to come out about some things that had happened right before the last day of school when they finished thier 7th year. If it came out he would lose not only Hermione but his whole family most likely. Yes it was that bad but he did what he felt he had to do.

So they waited till the very last minute before boarding the train for Hogwarts.

Well it looks like Harry is going to continue to home school his kids instead of letting them come to Hogwarts. I wonder why he won't let them come. What happened back then to cause this. Hermione asked Ron as they walked the train.

I don't know, and I don't know if we will ever find out." of course Ron already knew why this was happening, but he wasn't saying anything.

The train ride was uneventful except for the fact most of the upper years were still bombarding Hermione with questions just like every year at this time. The only question she didn't have the answer for was, were they gonna have a flying instructor this year. They were told that if one couldn't be found then thier would be no Quidditch, just flying class. Speaking of Quidditch the last few years the cup had bounced back and forth between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff had actually one the cup two years running right after the war was over, that is until Slytherin and Gryffindor could rebuild thier teams. To say the other houses were shocked when that happened is a very big under statement. Now it is about time we got back to the train ride to school because they are almost thier.

When everybody got off the train at Hogsmead Station they were met with a sight they never thought would change, but change it did. Hagrid wasn't thier to greet the first years. It was a man; at least by the sound of his voice it was a man. 1st years this way 1st years. 1st years this way to the boats. Said the man. To say the 1st years were nervous well they always are. Once they got into the boats they were off on the journey of a lifetime. Once they were across the lake they were passed to the Deputy head to be led into the Great Hall to be sorted.

The site that met the students when they entered the great hall was pandemonium. There were 3 empty seats the deputy head Hagrid and the flying instructor seats were empty. The students just knew there would be no Quidditch now without the flying instructor. Minerva was trying her best to calm everyone down when a man still in his cloak came in.

SILENCE. Once everyone was quite. Please take your seats this display is outrageous you know better than to behave like 2 year olds. You are throwing a tantrum because you see something you don't like. So what if you don't like it tough deal with it like the young adults you are supposed to be. So to your tables so we can get the sorting done. " With that all the kids took thier seats wondering who this was that they would usurp the head mistress like that but they did as they were told and sat down and stayed quite till they could find out what was going on.

But up at the head table Hermione started to confront this person to find out who they were and what they were doing here.

What do you think you are doing coming in here like that? It is not your place to be doing that. Whom do you think you are." Hermione asked him. The whole time Minerva is trying to get her to stop and sit down before she has to cancel the feast because of a fight between her professors.

Professor Weasley I presume." she nodded her head. Good because it isn't any of your bloody business who I am or what I am doing here until the Head Mistress says so. As for what I am doing. I am getting everyone to thier seats as nobody else seem to be able to do a sonorous charm so they could be heard over all the noise. Is thier anything else you would like to stick your bloody big nose in or can I sit down for the sorting." the man said. _Of course we all know who this man is but the rest of the school will have to wait for now. _Once everybody was seated Serverus brought the 1st years in.

(ok here is where I will skip this part I am no good at sorting songs and to have all the names for the sorting well lets just say I will add them later as I get them for the story. The years have been bigger since the end of the war and now thier are about 60 new students every year. Each house has a pretty even spilt in how many they get.)

Now that the sorting is done. I have quite a few announcements to make. The forbidden forest is still and will always be forbidden to enter by students. This year though anybody caught going into it will be expelled for the remainder of the year and have to repeat it." The students sat stunned they had never been threatened with being expelled for disobeying a school rule before. "Also magic in the hallways will be met with the same punishment. We have had to many injuries over the last few years to put up with it any more. If you think you can get away with it then be my guest and try." The look she had told most of them that they would defiantly not be able to get away with it and left it at that. But thier were always the few who would try and she knew it." Now for another change prank items are allowed this year as long as they are not harmful to the students or teachers. We may even bring back a very old tradition that started with the founding of the school. THE PRANK WAR. It will last a week and the winner will get his house an extra 300 points. Now thier may not be a winner if the pranks get out of hand and someone gets hurt so keep that in mind." The uproar at this was tremendous it took a good 5 minutes to get them to quite down again." Now for the introduction of the new Professors. We have had many years of good instruction from Madam Hooch, but she felt it was time to retire after last year and we hope she does well in her retirement. I was able to find a new Flying instructor for this year and hope that this person decides to stay on after this year. Thier have been some changes in the rules as far has the flying class goes and for Quidditch as well so listen and don't interrupt me until I have finished please. First No 3rd year and below will be allowed on to a house team, the ones that are on one already will be able to retain there place for now. They will have to prove they can handle thier broom sufficiently to keep that spot though. The flying class now goes from 1st through 3rd year and you have to pass the class with an Outstanding to be able to play on a house team. The last and most important rule change is that 1st years are now allowed to have a broom here at the school. If you don't have one, one will be provided by our flying instructor, until such time as you get your own or buy the one he lets you use. It is your choice. For those who can't afford one you can work with the Professors to pay for it. Now for who our new instructor is let me tell you he could have played Quidditch professionally very easily. He is the best flyer I have seen in many years since before he came to Hogwarts as a student. I have yet to see anybody out fly him so when he tells you something believe it because he does know what he is doing. Now I give you our new flying instructor Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter will be here 3 days a week Monday Wednesday and Friday. If you want extra class time you will have to fit it around his schedule and as well as your own. Class will be 3 hours a day on those days. 1 day for each year that has to take the class. Now since this is a Friday and classes won't start till Monday you can eat here or in your common rooms. 5th year perfects please escort the first years to thier common room and please see that they get a good introduction on how to get around the Castle. Good night everyone and welcome back." with that Minerva walked out of the great hall. When Hermione looked around she couldn't find Harry anywhere he had snuck out while Minerva had been giving her speech. So she went to find Minerva and ask why didn't she say anything before now about Harry coming back but Ron had other ideas.

What Hermione saw when she left the great hall surprised her? Harry was taking his kids with him out the front doors. Almost like he was leaving the Castle. What was going on here was he leaving again, was he coming back? She didn't know but she was going to bloody find out she was tired of this she wanted her friend back. She loved him she always had even back to 1st year going after the stone. If Ron hadn't been her secret admirer she would have approached Harry about dating when they got out of school. She had thought he had been waiting for the war to be over so as not to be putting her in anymore danger than was necessary. But she never got the chance to find out because he left to soon and Ron had popped the question before.

As she reached him Harry turned and saw something and about passed out right thier. This scared Hermione for one she didn't know why he would have that look on his face and she thought she had caused it. Well maybe she had but not directly.

Professor Weasley please escort my children to thier dorm, i was going to take them home for the weekend. I have something i need to do then I need to have a meeting with you the Headmistress and Your husband." with that he did something nobody knew not even him and apparated out of Hogwarts grounds. While this was going on Ron had caught up with Minerva and was telling her his children would not be taking flying lessons with Mr. Potter.

Mr. Weasley I am sorry to inform you if they do not go to that class they will be sent home. You know as well as I do that any student who is not in class unless it is due to illness is to be expelled and that also means no wand until they return to take all the required classes. You also know that flying is a required class. You can lose your job if you are the reason that the child is not in classes. The board makes that decision and I can't over rule it because of what Albus has done in the past.

I don't care my children will not be in a class taught by that bloody bastard.

That does it Mr. Weasley you are fired. I will tell you right now that the only reason you had the job in the first place was because you were married to Hermione and she asked me to give it to you. If it weren't for her at your trial you would have gone to Azkaban. It was her that kept you a free man." Minerva had heard the closing speech Hermione had given trying to keep Ron out of jail so he could help raise thier kids. She also loved him very much even if he was a jealous git sometimes. Ron's anger and gambling had always kept them from having a lot of money. She knew he was trying to make more but he was going about it the wrong way even Hermione knew this. Mr. Weasley had stormed out of her office at this and went to get his child. He was taking them home and they would not return to this bloody place.

It was late into the night when Hermione found herself in Minerva's office with Harry.

Minerva what is going on I can't find Ron. Hermione asked.

Ron he got himself fired tonight. Minerva told her.

WHAT. What did he do that got him fired? She asked Minerva. She couldn't believe it Ron fired after all she did to get him this job and make sure he kept it. She had told him if he lost this he would be on his own.

He didn't want his children being taught by Harry for some reason. When he called Harry a bloody bastard I lost it and fired him. I can't have my teachers fighting each other. Now I have to find a good defense teacher to take over or teach it myself. I don't want to do that. How about you teach it and I take transfiguration back. That would work. Minerva asked hoping she said yes.

I will think about it. Ok so with Ron gone as a professor I will have my daughter in that class with no problems I know Harry is a great teacher and will do it right." she looked to Harry and received a nod.

There is one problem Hermione. He took your daughter with him tonight when he left. Minerva told her.

That bloody fool I will have his head for this. It was in the marriage contract that he had me sign that we make those decisions together. He finally broke that contract for the last time. I will have to talk to his dad and see what can be done but I know Ron will lose just about everything he has because of this. I will be gone most of tomorrow getting this figured out and taken care of but I will be back by Monday morning in time for classes at least.

Ok Hermione take what time you need I may cancel classes for a week anyway so I can try and get a new defense teacher in here. I will let you know if I do. Minerva told her

Good that may work better anyway because that would give me the chance to try and see my parents and find out why they never wrote back to me. Hermione said

Minerva was surprised someone was lying and she had no idea who it was but she would defiantly give Hermione the week she needed she may need more than that.

Maybe I can shed some light here. Hermione your mother always wondered why you never wrote back. She and i Have both sent letters at first but you never responded. We finally stopped writting altogether. You do need to talk to her though, let me let her know and i will get with you about a time this weekend. i do have one last favor to ask. Plaese do as i ask and i will explain when i am done. Take off your wedding ring please and place it on the table."

She looked at him funny but did as he asked. What surprised her is when the ring flew to harrys hand when he said Accio Lillys Ring.

"It was my mothers wedding ring. I have seen it in my vault before. Of coruse I haven't looked for it for years. I don't know how you got it and I don't care. But no one will ware it except my daugther as I promised

MUM I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU." with that proclamation Harry woke the whole house. They all came running (well except the infants thier were 2 that couldn't walk yet).

What's wrong son. I can tell something is not right. Jane asked him. With the kids just watching and waiting for the answer of why they were up in the middle of the night.

You kids go back to bed. I will tell you everything in the morning if I have the answers to my questions. It may take more time than that but I will find the answers I need. Harry told them. After the kids tromped back upstairs he told Jane about seeing the ring on Hermione's finger.

What do you mean it was your mother's ring? I thought that ring was in your trunk in your vault at Gringotts. Jane asked him

I thought so to but that is a one of a kind ring. Thier should be no way it is not thier. I went to go to Gringotts to check when i saw it on her finger. She never knew about it. She wants to talk to you tomorrow.

She gave him one of her motherly hugs to reassure him that she would be there no matter what he decided.

Thanks mum I needed that." They then walk upstairs to try and get some sleep.

To say some people were mad was an understatement. Remus is the first on our list. You may ask why he is mad well he just got back from abroad and has a letter from the Headmistress at Hogwarts pleading for help she needs an instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only thing on his mind at this time is what happened to Ron Weasley. Why was he not a professor anymore? Bloody hell he hadn't even seen his wife and kids yet. He thought he was done with teaching years ago once they hired Ron. Well let me see my family then see what Minerva has to say as he heads home.

He found that the ring that Hermione has on her right hand may very well be his mother missing, yes I said missing ring. The only problem was that wasn't the only thing missing. He was missing the Marauders map to. He had a pretty good idea who had it too. As soon as he could find Mr. Weasley he would find out what all had been taken from him all those years ago and get it back. To say he would take it easy on Mr. Weasley, well I don't think he will. He also had to talk to Hermione. She wanted to see her parents so what ever had made her stay away she is going to try and make right. He wanted to know the answer to that question as much as his mum. He wondered what Hermione would think when she found out he was her adopted brother. He got a smile on his face at that thought. The only bright spot of his day. Jane knows Hermione may very well be coming over because Harry has told her of the meeting. So he heads off to the three broomsticks to meet with her.

Hermione was mad because she couldn't find Ron he wasn't at home and neither was her daughter. She still had to go meet with Harry about her parents. A meeting she was dreading because she wasn't sure what if anything she could do about how they felt. She never the less went to that meeting with a lot of trepidation. She knew it was time to get this over with and maybe Harry could help her find Ron before it was to late and he did something else foolish.

Now we get to Ron. He was mad because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had royally screwed up this time. His only excuse that he could use, just like the last 2 times, was that he let his anger get the best of him that he was sorry for doing and saying what he had. He also knew his worst mistake was in not going home. He couldn't let Hermione take his daughter away from him and that's what would happen if she found them. Then he had a thought; he was finally using his head. His dad could get him out of this; he was the minister after all. He had the last 2 times he needed help. Now he was again happy everything was going to be all right. So he left where he was and headed to the burrow with his daughter.

Now Minerva was mad because nobody was talking with her letting her know what was going on. Yes it was only Monday but they could at least let her know they were alive or at least breathing. She was mostly just frustrated, but she couldn't help it. Her main thought was at least it wasn't a dark wizard they were after. That had been settled 14 yrs ago. So she let it go for now and headed down to breakfast to let the students know they had an extra week before classes start so she could find another DADA professor, she just hoped Remus would at least do it for this year. Almost an hour later when she got back to her office just as she sat down at her desk Remus floo'd in.

Hello Remus, I am glad you could make it. I do hope you can help me at least until I can find a permanent professor for the DADA. Minerva said.

I am inclined not to Minerva, but Tonks said it best. You wouldn't ask if it wasn't needed. I just have one question. Did you try and get Harry for the position before you wrote me. He asked her. He could tell from the look on her face that something was up. He got the feeling he wouldn't like it. "What is wrong, did I say something wrong. Have you heard from Harry."

Yes I have heard from Harry and no I didn't ask him. He has too much to do, as it is to be able to take the DADA position at this time. He is our new flying instructor.," she told him

Remus jumped up. "He is here now I need to see him. I need to find out what went wrong all those years ago." to say Remus was excited was, well he was acting like a kid in a candy store. "I need to tell Tonks she will want to know he is back. He was like a brother to her."

Slow down Remus, Harry is not here at this time I had to delay the start of classes for a number of reasons. One is the DADA spot. The others are Harry had an emergency come up. He had something to do that couldn't wait. The other is Hermione is looking for Ron, he left after he got fired and disappeared with his daughter. That's what is up at this time. I am stuck here wondering what all is going on. Oh yeah did you know that Hermione hasn't spoken to her parents for the last 12 years. Someone is intercepting mail because each believes the other is not writing and I know for a fact that both have written. I can't tell you everything yet that's up to someone else, I have told you as much as I can." Minerva finally took a breath that she had been holding and didn't realize it.

Bloody hell did I miss anything else while I was away Minerva. Sounds like you have had a hell of a year. Remus was almost laughing.

No that's about it. Now would you like me to show you where you will be staying or are you going to floo in daily? You know you can bring your family here if you want to. Oh that reminds me we had some rules change this year. Wait till you hear what Harry got approved for me. He is the one who suggested it. She commenced telling him about all the rules that had changed. By the time she was done they went to lunch in the great hall. After lunch Remus still had a shocked look on his face.

Meanwhile at the three broomsticks Harry was sitting in a booth in the back waiting on Hermione to show up. He had been here almost an hour already, and was starting to wonder if she was going to show up. Just about the time he was going to leave when he saw her enter. As she came over he stood up and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at him thinking Ron never did that for her.

Thanks for seeing me Harry. I still can't find Ron, he is the one who gave me that ring. " Hermione finally let herself breath as Harry held up a hand to stop the flow of questions.

Ok let me ask you some questions. Did you ever wonder where Ron got the money for all those gifts he supposedly sent you as your secret admirer." As Harry said this he could see the look on her face change. He couldn't tell if she was angry or hurt or both. "As for writing each other that still has me confused because i always sent Hedwig and I know she never failed in a delivery. So your telling me you never received any."

I have written Harry but you guys never wrote me back. I would have been their in a heart beat if I had known you or my parents needed me you should know this. Why would you not try and find me and let me know this." Hermione was getting exasperated now Harry could tell.

Slow down something is not adding up. Let me finish first then we can ask more questions. You say you have written but received no responses to your letters and you thought they didn't want to see you anymore." she nodded. "We have done the same thing thinking you didn't want to see us." she nodded again acknowledging Harry's words. "We can find out what happened about that later. Right now I need you to come with me to see someone. We have some news for you and I want you to be able to sit down and hear It." she started to say something and Harry stopped her. "Please bare with me. The place we are going to is one of my houses. There is someone you need to see and today. It has been two years coming." he could tell her mind was racing trying to figure out what he was talking about.

When they got to the house Harry had asked for dobby to go get Mrs. Granger. Dobby had given him a funny look that Hermione caught. Harry just nodded to dobby and he popped out.

Harry why did dobby give you that funny look when you asked for my mum. And where is she at." just as she said this Jane Granger came into the room. She ran to her daughter and gave her a big hug. Both were crying. Harry just stood back and watched. Finally when both had been tired out they started talking at the same time. Harry stopped this.

Ok both have you need to stop and think first before you say anything. You just got back together. Now we have 2 things that Hermione needs to know. One she will not like, hell she may not like either but their isn't anything we can do about it now. Ok Jane you first tell her what you were going to tell her 2 years ago." Harry said

Well this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. The reason your father is not hear is that he died 2 yrs ago of a heart attack. We tried to save him but it was to late. Even Harry tried to save him. I tried to get a hold of you then but got no response and Harry asked me if he should get you for me. I told him no that if you didn't want to talk with us then nothing would change that. What you need to understand is after 10 years of no responses I was ready to give up on ever talking to you again, let alone see you. I didn't know what we did to you to cause this," both ladies were crying again but this time it was a healing type of cry and a one of loss.

When they finally looked they had cried themselves out again Jane granger still had one more think to tell her daughter. "Hermione there is one more thing you should know. This is a lot easier to tell you. This one involves Harry. His last name is potter correct." Hermione nodded. "What most don't know is that is hasn't been potter for 11 years. When he asked us to be grand parents for his adopted kids we agreed only if we could adopt him too. Harry is/has been your adopted brother for 11 years now. "Jane granger didn't know what else to say. Hermione looked stunned and lost at the same time.

Hermione please say something. Are you ok? Do you need anything." Jane asked her daughter.

I I I'm ok I think mum. It is a lot to take in. so Harry your my brother now huh." he nodded. "Well what if I wanted to marry you. Would we be able to? "Hermione asked. She knew she was joking but from the look on Harry's face he didn't. He got up and ran out of the room. "What did I do mum. I was just kidding."

Hermione you need to know the whole truth about what happened 14 years ago when Harry left school. Do you remember the day Harry left the school." she nodded. "Well he was ..."

No mum don't say another word. She doesn't have the right to know that at this time. She is married to Mr. Weasley and anything that happened after that is my business not hers. If I decide to tell her about that I will do it. Now if you don't mind Mrs. Weasley I do believe you have someone you need to find. I have done what I set out to do. It is over now mum you have your family back. I have to go back to school and get ready for classes. I am sure The Head Mistress will need you back pretty soon as well." with that he got up and left again.

What did I do mum. He looked mad at me. He looked like he didn't want to see me anymore. I was just kidding but I was going to ask him about dating when we got out of school. But then Ron asked me to marry him. That's also the day Harry left." it took all of 6 seconds to figure it out. "He was going to ask me out wasn't he? That's why he left, because I was going to marry someone else and not him. Why didn't he say something sooner mum."?

He actually did Hermione, but I can't say when or how because I promised not to." Hermione's mum told her.

I have to go mum I need to find Ron and my daughter. Then can I bring her here to keep her safe until I get everything worked out? This last stunt by Ron broke our marriage. I will no longer be married by the end of the week. It will be perfectly legal to by Wizarding standards. "She told her mum.

It may be too late to do anything about Harry sweet heart. He has had 14 years to get over how he felt at the time. You just had to throw the word married into it before you knew everything that happened. You know he would have done anything for you right." Hermione nodded at this." well go find your daughter and hope you haven't lost Harry." Jane said. With that Hermione left to the only place she could think of to get help. Yep guessed it the burrow, when she got their, she was met with a sight she had hoped to never see. Harry had Ron in a full body bind behind a shield that was being bombarded by Aroura's from the ministry.

WHAT in bloody blazes is going on here." Hermione shouted. Arthur ran over to her.

We are not sure Harry attacked him when Ron came out side after talking with me. What exactly is going on with you and Ron, he wouldn't tell me anything except that you were mad at him again." Arthur was hoping it was a simple mistake.

Ron broke the marriage contract he made me sign. Which I think in the long run was a good thing if I think what might have happened, actually did happen. I think that is what Harry is talking with Ron about. What happened 14 years ago. I want my daughter and I want the contract enforced this time Arthur I have had enough of his temper. He got himself fired and then left with our daughter with out talking to me about it. You know I hate for this to happen this way but he has left me no choice." Hermione told him.

It will be as you ask Hermione. I am very sorry for everything. He just wanted what was best for you Hermione, we all did." Arthur was still trying to justify his son's actions.

Arthur you can try and justify all you want, it may have helped in the past but not anymore. It is my belief that we shall know why Harry is pissed off at Ron enough to fight him. You know as well as I do that Harry would not do that with out a very good reason. That the truth will come out today Arthur, are you ready to lose a son, because that's what I believe will happen. Ron has done some thing or things to Harry and now it is finally coming to light. I still want to know why our mail, mine Harry's and my parents never reached each other, something or someone was intercepting it." Hermione was finally starting to put things together. "The big question I have is something I should have asked 14 years ago. Where did Ron get the money to buy all the things he said he sent me as my secret admirer." Hermione finally took a breath and looked at a shocked Arthur.

What do you mean secret admirer. Ron told us you and him had been dating for months when he asked you to marry him. What do you mean gifts, he had no money at the time that I know of, unless he borrowed some from the twins." Arthur was now confused.

That's what I thought, that lying sneaking bloody bastard. Stay here I need to talk with Ron. Harry will let me through." with that she walked over to Harry to ask if she could ask her own questions. She hoped she was wrong, but at the same time hoped she was right. She had always loved Harry and thought at one time they may have gotten together.

Harry May I ask what is going on why have you attacked Ron. Why was he so angry with you all the time." Hermione asked Harry in as calm a voice as possible.

You may Hermione, well Ron are you going to tell her or shall I show her what she wants to know." Harry looked at Ron with a glare that if looks could kill Ron would have died in seconds. Hermione looked shocked Harry had never been this mad in his life. Ron didn't move a muscle, not even a twitch of his lips. "Very well then. Hermione you will understand in a moment. He cast a snores charm on himself and Ron. "Ron I have some questions for you that I would like everyone here to hear the answers to. Where did you get the engagement ring that Hermione wears? How did you pay for all the gifts that her secret admirer sent her in our 7th year? You told her that it was you that had done that right."

"Alright i never sent Hermione anything you did you son of a bitch. The only thing I wanted that I loved was Hermione and you had her wrapped around your little finger. You had everything, you could have had any girl, why the one I wanted.

to say that Hermione was surprised would be lying. She was completely dumbfounded. Ron wouldn't, couldn't do something like this could he. "You stole this ring from the room of requirements that morning didn't you. I was going to ask Hermione to come with me and propose to her that morning. I had everything set for that morning. Hermione ask your mum now what I asked her before Christmas when I snuck out and went to her to ask for a favor. Ask her my reaction from asking that." with that Harry closed his eyes and walked away until he could apparate.

All right Ron would you like to tell me the whole story or would you like to die right here. You know as well as I do that you have been caught in a lie. Well if you remember the marriage contract, then you know you now have to tell the truth or you and your family, because of your actions will lose everything. At this point you have lost your rights to your, or should I say now my daughter. Start talking." Hermione was so mad she was as red as Weasley hair. Ron knew he was done now. If any of his plans were to be saved then he had to tell the truth, well just about this anyway. His other plans were safe for the moment.

It started the day Harry disappeared. I wondered where he went I seem to be the only one at the time. I started following Harry when I could. At Christmas I over heard the twins talking about Harry's plans for wooing you into marriage. I took everything I heard and got to planning to try and get to you first. I knew he would get you if I didn't. I took his map and found him that morning in the room of requirements. I knew that was my time. That's when I met you in the common room after I went and got the ring. That was stupid of him to leave it their like that. The only thing that could catch me was if he couldn't find the ring. I transfigured one hoping he wouldn't notice the difference when he went back. He didn't he was thinking about losing you too much to notice. I still have the map at school in my office, well my old office since I was fired." Ron finally finished talking and he looked around. He knew he would have to move up his plans now. He just hopped he had enough things ready to complete his plans.

What about all my mail to and from Harry and my parents Ron. Did you have that taken care of too."? Hermione asked him.

Yes, I couldn't let you talk to someone who knew the truth. Your mum was asking questions that would have brought out the truth had you kept talking to her." Ron told her.

Take him away and get his trial set for this week. Harry and I have to be back at school to teach the students by next Monday. Classes have been held off till this could be taken care of. We didn't know it was this bad, maybe Harry did but that's it. "Hermione said as she walked in the house to get her daughter. Ron looked to his dad for help. Arthur and all his family turned their back to Ron and walked away. The Aroura's just hung their head and did as they were told. Not many outside the DMLE could tell them what to do and Hermione was one of them.

Harry got back to his house and just sat on his bed. Nobody knew he was back yet. He couldn't believe all that Ron had done. His life was a mess and always would be. What was he to do now, could he face Hermione now that she knew he had loved her that much? Could he still love her that much? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't her two ladies walk into his room.

Harry are you going to be ok. Do you want to talk about this? "His mum asked

Harry please say something, even if it is to go away. As much as I don't want to I will until your ready to talk about this." Hermione said.

No I am fine Hermione. I will be ok. I just need time to figure out what I need to do know." Harry said never lifting his head.

Is their anybody you would like to see or talk to."? Jane asked.

No not yet, but I will go to the school and let Minerva know we will be back by Monday so classes can start," with that he got up and walked to the floo and left.

Mum what can we do. He is going into a depression I can tell. He is still the same blaming himself for all this." Hermione said.

Hermione you may not like what I have to say but he is right. Me, you the twins, Harry and Ron are all to blame for this. If we had asked the questions we should have then this would not have gone on for so long. I didn't because Harry asked me not to. He said he had his reason's and leave it at that." her mum told her.

I know I was so took up with Ron asking me to marry him I wasn't thinking that morning." then it dawned on her what she had done. She had called it a joke when that note had shown up that morning. Harry must have been under his invisibility cloak and heard it. "Mum I am to blame more than you or Harry. I can understand his reactions because of something's I said that morning, not knowing any better. It may take a long time but I am going to make it up to him if it takes me my whole life."

Are you sure Hermione" she nodded. "I still think he cares for you very much. He just had his world turned upside down. Give him time and take it slow." 


End file.
